A snippet of Gaara's life
by Neko Chibi Naru
Summary: Take a peak into a life that our 17 year old Gaara leads! Meet few of his friends and his lover. let him introduce you to his home life, and school life. allow him to show you just who he is, and how certain aspects of his life affect him! AU school fic, YAOI, NejiGaara.


**Hello!** **ChibiNaruDobe** **here with a new one shot!**

 **Of course its** **Yaoi** **and this time i present you with** **NejiGaa** **fic!  
I've never wrote a ****NejiGaa** **, but me and my lovely** **TinyTurtleSasuNaruLover** **(who used to be known as** **Usuratonkachi-chan** **) have rolled played this pairing a lot for these past few weeks so i do have an idea how the two of them act.** **Gaara** **is of course a different person around** **Neji** **; he shows a side no one else knows :3 Because they are** **sooooo** **in love! right** **Gaara** **?**

 **Gaara** **: hm.. *crosses hands over chest*  
** **Neji** **: hah! of course he does *Smirks***

 **Thought so...  
Well of to the actual one shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **Naruto** **... cause if i did.. the show would have been 18+ long ago *giggles***

'This is for normal thoughts that Gaara will have'  
''Speech marks; obviously for speaking''

Ah Monday again.  
I groaned, sitting up in my bed and looking to my right, seeing that it is 6:30 AM. Time to get up and face the day. I groaned once more and got up. I wonder how Neji is doing. We decided it would be best we sleep at our homes once a while since his parents are getting suspicious.. I bet you want to know why they would be suspicious? Well, long story short; Neji and I are forbidden to actually interact. And here we are, dating for about 5 months now. My father doesn't give a damn about what I'm up to but my siblings would get worried, so i agreed to sleeping at home. When we don't sleep at home, we sleep at Narutos apartment which he doesn't use anymore since he moved in with Sasuke and therefore was willing to lend it to us. I really am thankful to Naruto, as it gives me and Neji some time alone which we really need because of our families; especially Neji's. I haven't slept at home for about a month now. I usually stay at Narutos even when Neji sleeps at home. I don't really want to go home, I don't want to face my father and his look of hatred towards me, the disappointment, the disgrace towards his youngest son: me. I had enough as a child. Im not willing to re live my past, therefore i try to avoid home as much as i can which unfortunately... Isn't always easy.

Grabbing my phone, i stood up and made my way to the bathroom. As usual, i closed the door and took of my clothes and placed my phone on the counter after texting Neji a morning text as usual, planning to shower. And as usual right before i stepped into the shower I hear Kankuro yell from his bedroom ''Fucking stop ringing!''. He's not a morning person..He never was and surprisingly he never got told of for being so loud. Unlike me of course, when i even sneezed loud enough, my father found that a reason to show his hatred towards me. Shaking my head, ridding myself of any negative thoughts, i climbed in the shower and turned on the warm water and let it run down my body. I was proud of my body, 17 years old and got a six pack. I worked out a lot, though I dont look like i have a lot of muscle. I look rather slim and my body is.. rather lithe. It also doesnt help when i wear clothes (especially shirts) that are slightly bigger.I worked out to keep my self occupied and keep away from falling deep into a black pit called depression. I didn't need to go there again in my life.. By the time i was 15 I already had a 4 pack. Meanwhile Suigetsu, being older than me and claiming he ''Works out everyday'' only has a 4 pack. He and I got close since the school trip 4 months ago. I relaxed as the warm water run down my back and chest, closing my sea foam green eyes. Its time like these i really relax. Under warm water. If it wasn't for school and me being at home, i would stay till i turned into a raison. ''Gaara! hurry up other people need to shower too!'' Kankuro banged on the door, irritated and impatient. ''Shut up Kankuro and wake up early next time'' I said back, loud enough to be heard only to hear him growl and stomp downstairs. Most likely to complain to Temari. But of course she always sided with me; the advantage of being the youngest. Unless, of course, she is the target of my frustration.

I glanced at my phone, frowning. Neji didn't text me back which is worrying. Its unusual of him as he is woken up at 6:00 Am. My mind was instantly overflowed by 'what ifs'. Did his father found out about us? Did he get hurt? What if he did get hurt? and no one knows.. their house is big. I heard Temari knock on the door ''Gaara? are you okay? you've been there for over 20 minutes now..'' She sounds worried. of course she is, after what i pulled 4 years ago. At the age of 13, I have attempted suicide, but of course didn't succeed as I am still here. My fathers words had hit me deeply, cutting through my already abused heart and already tainted mind. It of course didn't help that i was stuck deep inside that black pit called depression, I didn't see any hope in being here, wanting to escape. ''yeah.. I'll be out in a minute'' I said, hoping it sounded aright, thinking back to that day always brings up unwanted memories of my childhood and early teen hood. Turning off the water, i stood up and and got out. i dried myself in a record time of 3 minutes. Applied my eyeliner to hide the rings under my eyes from the lack of sleep.

When i was younger, i used to have problems with sleeping. The fear of my eye lids closing and i would slip into the world of dreams terrified me. Because of my great Father i would have nightmares that a normal 5 year old shouldn't have. Nightmares of how i developed Insomnia at the age of 5. Ever since my mother died when i was 3, my father would show hatred and disgust in me. I was the child who took away him beloved wife, of course that wasn't true. i would know, i was there when she had her heart attack. But that is now how my father saw it. He believed that i hurt her. But how could i? i was only 3 and i loved my mother to bits. From that day on my father made sure to make my life a living hell, and he succeeded; Taking away my happiness..

My red hair was a mess, so i brushed the fringe to the left side, revealing my bright red tattoo. My fingers reached up and traced it and I winced at the memory.

 _-6 years ago-  
The youngest __Sabaku_ _child with bright red hair made his way to the tattoo parlor down the street. He finally saved up money for a tattoo he wanted since he was 7. When he learned that hatred was the only emotion he will ever receive from others. Since then, he promised he'll get a tattoo with the Japanese symbol for love. And that will be the only love he will ever have for sure. He will have the love that was denied to him. As he was thinking, he realized he was at the parlor and so he entered and was greeted with a scowl from an old man. Of course he was hated here, it was owned by a man that was his Fathers friend. But either way,_ _Gaara_ _didn't care anymore, he will have his love soon. ''I got the money'' He spoke quietly, with a raspy voice. He was close to puberty and it already had an effect on the_ _Sabaku_ _child. ''Lets see brat, do you have enough?'' The old man asked and and the redhead nodded, glaring at the man who just scowled but nodded after taking his money and turning around to go down into the studio._ _Gaara_ _followed while looking around, taking in his surroundings and out of habit looking for the nearest escape route._

 _''sit there'' the man pointed to an old used and ripped chair and_ _Gaara_ _did. He looked around the room, seeing black walls with dirt on them. it made the young_ _Sabaku_ _nervous and uneasy; but he wont chicken out now. Not now that he is so close to having Love. ''It will be painful brat'' the red head shrugged at that. He was used to pain. physical, emotional. which ever pain; he was used to it. The man frowned and started to draw the tattoo on the young boys forehead, making sure to make it more painful than it should be._ _Gaara_ _resisted the urge to scream, and instead he bit his lip, drawing blood. Seeing small blood from_ _Gaaras_ _lip made the old man grin_ 'yes i made him bleed. Stupid brat' _he thought and finished the tattoo, applying the products he is meant to, such as the disinfectant to avoid the man was done, he grabbed_ _Gaara_ _by his wrist and threw him off the chair roughly._ _Gaara_ _stumbled and fell to his knees ''Its done, now get out of my store!'' he yelled and_ _Gaara_ _scrambled to his feet and ran. promising himself to NEVER go back. anyway, he didn't need to, he got his love. He smiled and touched his new tattoo._

 _-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Wrapping the towel around my slim hips, i grabbed my phone and exited the bathroom only to be pushed to the ground by Kankuro running in ''About time Gaara!'' and the door closed shut. shaking my head, i stood up and walked back into my own room, locking it.I got used to that, I know that Kankuro doesn't do it to hurt me, just to show that he is the older brother. ''What should i wear..'' i sighed and opened my wardrobe. I didn't have much clothes, but i saw my favorite black jeans with a small chain That was connected to the belt loops and my pocket and decided to wear them. I've picked out random boxers which turned out to be pink. I've put them on anyway not really caring about the color. Its not like i will have to undress, we don't have PE today. Next the shirt... I have a white V neck, and then a red long sleeved and then a burgundy tank top and also blue button up. Theres a shirt that is Nejis; white button up. It suits him a lot, and I'm not quiet sure why it is at decided to take the burgundy tank top with my Black hoodie. Neji mentioned before that he liked this shirt on me so why not wear it? I blushed, thinking back to the memories. Don't think that I'm doing this for Neji! Cause I'm not. I don't give a damn what the Hyuuga thinks of me, that is right. Even though it would be nice if he said i look good.. I sound like a girl! Man up, Gaara.

I took my phone, checking whatsapp and still there was no reply from Neji. Now i started to get worried, so I decided to text his cousin Hinata. Hopefully she'll know.

'Hey Hinata, Its Gaara, i was just wondering if you know what's up with Neji. He isn't replying to my texts' I looked over the message before pressing send. she came online straight away and i saw her typing almost straight away. Since they live in the same mansion i hope she knows if Neji is okay. 'Hello Gaara, I haven't seen Neji since the party. I'm sorry i couldn't help you.'. The party happened on Saturday, and I've talked to Neji yesterday night around 8. He went to sleep early. 'No its okay Hinata. But thanks anyway.' i replied back and went off. Once i get to school he will pay for making me worry so damn much! Damn the Hyuuga, affecting me so much. I know a light blush is covering my cheeks, but I ignored it.

Grabbing my backpack, i made my way downstairs where my siblings were already eating. I was going to join them but then i saw my Father and changed my mind. I didn't need his words of hatred right from the morning. ''Gaara. How lovely for you to be home!'' The jerk said oh so happily and i groaned, walking towards the dining table. ''I'm not staying for long, Father''. Father **(A/N: i honestly wonder if the 4** **th** **Kazekage** **has a name... Its nowhere to be found.)** frowned, putting his newspaper down and actually looking at me this time. ''Oh? And why is that. don't you like being at home?'' He asked oh so innocently. I wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face so damn much! But of course i cant exactly murder my own Father even if he is an asshole. Sadly. ''I have other places to be at, Father'' I said, with tone full of hatred. I could see his face change into anger and as his hand was slowly reaching for the cereal bowl Temari has set out for me, i dashed out of the house. I knew what would have happened if i was to stay. It has happened before after all. He would have chucked the bowl at me and where ever he was aiming he would hit me. Strangely his aim is really good, and god knows if he practiced just to hit me. Knowing Father, he would do so. He knows no mercy when it comes to his youngest son, which is unfortunately me.

I walked down the road towards Konoha College. While walking, i started to think about things and what if's. I wonder what would it be like if i had to still live at the Sabaku mansion. What if i was the only child? would father actually treat me right? or would his hatred go further.. These questions always were at the back of my mind. Along with Neji. What if i never met him, i would still be lonely with that unknown voice in my head. I would have no one. I would be.. Lonely.  
I don't really know why i isolated myself from every one else. Why i always pushed everyone away, it was just a reaction. I didn't want to be attached to anyone, but Neji got in my way and i let myself get attached. That attachment went further as year 11 ended and I went for college. I 'accidentally' ended up in the same college at Neji. By the time i got to college he and the rest were already in their second year. Since i was the youngest being 16 and all of them being 17 or 18.

Half way through college, I got moved to the higher classes where Neji and the rest were! ( **A/N: I don't think this can actually happen but yeah.. It did in my** **fanfiction** **so deal with it)** that was great as i got to spend a lot of time with Neji. Back then i still had that little voice in my head, and so i was still a antisocial freak who hardly talked, but with Neji it was different. Even though i hardly talked it felt right. I loved the feeling and also the fact that Neji wouldn't nag me about not speaking. I would say a few things when asked a question, but that happened rarely. I am still technically lower sixth (aka first year of college) while the rest are in second year and therefore their last. The rest are either 18 or will turn 18 soon, while i only turned 17 a while back. It sucks being the youngest because they will all move to university a year earlier than I will.

As i got to the school, I walked over to the bench where our group always met up. our group consisted of Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Suigetsu, Kiba, Choji, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru Sakura and Ino. It was a pretty big group but we did separate during the day, it was mainly in the morning and after school that we was all together.

Suigetsu was already there along with his boyfriend Kiba. Naruto and Sasuke were there too and i could see Shikamaru and Ino making out by a tree at the back. They started to date during the trip also. I walked over to the table, realizing that Suigetsu wasn't talking to Anyone as kiba and Naruto were engaged in a conversation while Sasuke was reading a book. ''Hey suigetsu'' I said to him as i sat opposite him and his face lit up ''Gaara! hey''. I don't even know how i befriended this guy but we are now best friends. ''Do you know where Neji is?'' I asked as i looked around, my face must have shown my concern because Suigetsu frowned and shook his head ''No i haven't. why, is everything okay?'' I nodded and sighed. "he hasnt texted me this morning yet" i said after a long silence and Suigetsu nodded. I liked Suigetsu as he knew when to be silent and when to speak. He is a funny guy but also has a serious side and i guess thats how he befriended Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba started to argue about god knows what and i wasn't really interested in their conversation. I might look calm on the outside but inside i was panicking; where the hell was Neji?!

After 10 minutes of doing nothing but sitting, i decided to stand. My bum has gone numb and so i had to walk it off, but also my constant thoughts made me suddenly very restless I stopped my pacing after few seconds and just stood front of the table with my hands crossed over my chest. Neji is going to pay for making me worry so damn much! once he turns up i will beat the shit out of him and.. Kiss him because fuck Neji! He cant do this to me. He may not be aware of how much i care, but damn it i care! A lot.. My lips were set ina thin line as the time continued to tick by, without Neji.

Long pale hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me into the familiar chest and a certain long haired boy breathed into my ear before speaking. "Hey babe.." i shuddered when Neji licked my ear shell and he chuckled. Bastard! i pulled away from his arms, facing him and glaring. "Where the hell was you Hyuuga? why didn't you text back?!" i glared and growled out at him and he just smiled. who does he think he is that its alright to smile? this is not a smiling matter! "About that, look Gaara... I got caught with my phone last night and it didn't end up too pleasant." He said and my eyes widened. He dragged me away from the gang, rolling his sleeves up to show me the bruises on his wrist. My hands slowly traced the bruise and he winced. "what happened?" I asked the anger left my whole being, as i was getting worried more and he shrugged "He just pulled me harshly into the basement and I had to spend the night there. I didn't want you to worry so thats why i said night so early." Did he find out? That was my worst worry, would Neji be forced to break up with me? and would he actually do it just to stay on his uncles good side?

''Its fine babe, i just'' he sighed and run his hand through his beautifully long hair, he looked so stressed i just wanted to make it all better! I wish i could but I'm not sure how i would manage that. ''I just got to be more careful, don't get worried if i don't text back please, i will still see you on school days.'' He smiled at me, his oh so sweet smile and my lips curled upwards in an awkward smile. I nodded slowly to show i understood and he sighed again, this time in a relieved way, as if glad that i was okay with his decision. Which i was, as long as we stay together. After a minute of silence, his silver eyes looked me up and down and a smirk was placed on his lips. He started to walk close to me and i was backing away till my back hit the wall of the school building. His smirk widened and i felt cornered. ''What are you doing?'' I asked, making sure my voice came out right and confident and not shaky and shy which is what i felt inside at the moment.''Im about to kiss my boyfriend..'' He whispered, his voice sounding low, filled with want. I couldn't help the blush that came over my cheeks and his smirked widened.  
slamming me against the wall, i grunted out in pain and he forced his lips on mine. It was forced but i joined in after few seconds. The roughness of the kiss felt amazing and Neji felt the same, i was sure as he pulled me closer to his chest. Soon i felt a nibbling sensation on my lower lip and a wet yet warm tongue prodding to open my closed lips. asking for permission in, _pleading_ almost. And so i let him in, inviting his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance for a short moment, as I soon gave into the kiss, melting almost. God i loved how Neji would kiss me. It left me with my arms around his neck, sometimes clutching his shirt or have my hand deep in his silky hair. It all felt amazing, the sensations running through my body were addicting. As a small moan escaped my throat, he pulled back with a sweet loving smile. His hand reached up to stroke my cheek, which i ended up leaning into. "I love you, you know.. " He stated in his soft silky voice. I managed a small nod, still trying to get over the kiss. He released the hold on my waist, though i unwrap my arms from around his neck. Instead, i pulled him close, making this an embrace. That is rather rare for me todo and im glad we are further away from the rest, I dont want them to witness this.

The bell rang all too soon for my liking, and I sighed. Of course Neji hugged me back, but had to let go or else we would be late. we walked hand in hand towards the school entrance and as we reached the stair case we went our seperate ways. We have different subjects after all, he has politics while I have to make my way down to the science labs for my chemistry class. This happened everyday, we dont share any class, but we spend every lucnh time together, unless I or he have revision to do, or if he has any student union meetings. Him being all representative and social, of course he made it to the student union as the finance manager. Either way, this is my day, and I shall go along with it. Hopefully this weekend we'll be able to spend the night at Narutos apartment and uh.. Spend some quality time together.

I was glad Neji is okay, and safe. This day started quite stressful, yet ended quite pleasantly. After school Neji walked me half way home, as to not be seen by any of his fathers friends nor my fathers. Although ive said my father wouldnt give a damn, I didnt wish to risk anything. For my sake and Nejis. We said bye, with a small hug and kiss to my cheek and went our own way.

At night, i received a call from Suigetsu. I layed down on my bed, keeping quite as to not disturb my fathers peace. "Yes, he was okay in the end" I stated in my usual quite tone, as Suigetsu asked about Neji and my small panic this morning. _"Im glad he is. I hope you can make it this_ _weekened_ _, you know the usual group meet up"_ I nodded, only realizing he cant see me "Yes, i should. Unless i die" I chuckled, but he clearly didnt find my statement amusing at all. I dont blame him.. Hes aware of my home situation and same as Neji worries continuously. Honestly... I can take care of myself. Im strong enough to fight my father enough to run away. _"Not funny_ _Gaara_ _!_ _Dont_ _joke around.. Gosh"._ I understand his worry, of course. I reassure him after that and eventually we hang up. Surprisingly it doesnt take me long to fall asleep, which i am glad for and i fall into a dreamless sleep. For once I feel good. For once my day has been drama free,

 **Okay im going to end this here. Yes, I know this fic** **isnt** **my greatest but ive started this two or so years back, and picked it up today. I** **didnt** **want to have to re write the whole thing, knowing it** **wouldnt** **be finished that way. Ever. I have a few more** **fics** **half finished (most which are lemons) that i will hopefully get to finish soon enough.  
Anyway! I do hope you at least liked it a little. Please review and let me know how i can improve!  
Till next time than ^^**


End file.
